Topaz Eyes
by xxxThe Mad Hatterxxx
Summary: Kagome runs into Sesshoamru and finds out her defiance can lead to something surprising *ON HOLD TIL ROCK'N'ROLL IS DONE*
1. Topaz Eyes

**Topaz Eyes**

The way his breath filled the air in the cold reminded her of smoke coming from a dragon

Her deep blue eyes narrowed as he stared at her coldly

Why was it whenever she wanted something not so dramatic to happen it always did?

Ever since the day she fell down the well, she had found herself in unpredictable situations and dramatic scenes

Hell even when she went home she seemed to find drama and all the while she silently prayed to those gods who made her to just give one day of completely normal things

And once again, she found herself in a very unpredictable situation

As she sat there running through the day's events she couldn't seem to find just how she had wound up here on the cold frozen ground of the feudal era staring up at a just as cold demon lord

The only reasonable explanation had to be those damn gods and their affinity for putting in drama and danger she silently yelled at them

"Miko" his cool voice said interrupting her thoughts

She looked up at him he wore his usual attire but his Mokomoko-sama was wrapped more warmly around him

She had on more warm clothes too but right now she guessed that wasn't what she should be thinking about clothes didn't really matter when Lord Sesshomaru was standing above you and he had on a more irritated look on his face instead of his usual "I don't give a damn" look

He looked even more pissed when she didn't seem to answer him

'_Come on Kagome speak'_ she told herself as she sat there staring at him

"Miko" he said again his voice still smooth and unwavering

"Y…yes" she finally seemed to get out her voice sounded meek and little even to her

Why was she acting like this? She never acted like this before

Maybe it was the fact that she had just gotten out of the well when she ran into him and instead of screaming for help she instead tried to run where he had since knocked her onto the frozen winter ground

Or maybe it was because for some reason his presence seemed different…more intimidating and his powerful Yokai swarmed over her prickling her senses

It didn't matter for some reason she was scared and didn't really want to be alone and defenseless with him

"Miko what are you doing out here?" he asked

She looked at him trying to understand why he wanted to know

"I was coming to see InuYasha" she replied she began to get up the ground was far too cold for her to just be laying there

She stood up and took in the still much larger Taiyoukai

"And where is my little brother" he asked the sound of distain hidden in his voice

She looked at him angrily she hated the way he thought he was better than everyone maybe it was because he was so beautiful it just came with the beauty

She often thought about it when they met in the different occasions

She thought if she were beautiful as he was maybe, she'd be a pompous ass as well

That made her giggle a little bit

He lifted a fine silver brow at her random tiny outburst of laughs

"There is nothing funny Miko," he said grabbing her arm in a firm and hard grip

Making her wince at the sharp pain she had felt

"Now you will take me to the Half-Breed" he finished as he pulled her closer to him

"No I'm not," she said struggling against him

Once again, she was in that dramatic situation she seemed to be always in

"Why do you think to disobey me Miko?" he said harshly as he pushed her against a tree

"Because you think you own me and you don't" she replied as she kept on struggling

Growling he threw her to the ground

"You are beneath me Miko so act like it," he stated roughly, as she landed hard

As Kagome landed back on the very hard ground she let out yet another line of curses to the gods for putting her here in the hands of some power crazed Inu Lord and not giving her anything to defend herself with and making it where InuYasha want here to protect her

She got up again standing a little ways from the angry Taiyoukai

"Why are you such a asshole" she asked him as she brushed off her jeans and her pale pink sweater

"Watch your tongue Miko" he replied

"no I want to know why the hell you have to be all like "I'm the ALL POWERFUL SESSHOMARU AND I RULE OVER YOU" when all you have to do is be nice and you might get things better than being a asshole" she said angrily she took a defensive stance

Try as hard as he might he couldn't hold in the look of surprise that over took him at her sudden outburst and the words she had said

No one in his or her right mind would ever speak to him like that

Yet here was a small Miko a human girl who was staring at him and speaking to him like they were equal

He finally justified it as the girl was clearly lacking her common senses and a mind to go with it

"Miko I have killed people for what you just did" he said calmly his face returning to its usual indifference mask

"Well then I suppose now you have to kill me all because someone stood up to you huh?" she asked she wasn't going to back down now

This small girl was frustrating him and yet his beast was wanting her because she was defying him

In all his years he did something he barely ever did he rolled his eyes and sighed

"Damn it girl just tell me where InuYasha is" he growled as he began walking towards her

"I said no," she hissed as he reached her

A hand shot out his clawed fingers grabbed her chin and brought her face to look up into his

Her sapphire blue eyes met his topaz ones and for a long moment, they just seemed to stare into each other's eyes

Finally he lowered his mouth to hers causing her to let out a surprised squeak

His soft lips brushed over hers and his tongue played over her lips making her open them to him letting him into her hot mouth and as he played with her tongue

Her mind filled up with what seemed to be a million and one thoughts

And her heart seemed to beat so fast she was sure Sesshomaru could feel it against him through his armor

He parted from her his forehead resting on hers his hot breath on her parted lips mixing with her breath

He took his hand away from her and let it fall to his side

"Fine don't tell me where InuYasha is" he replied and as quickly as he seemed to be there he was gone

Leaving Kagome there flushed and cold she didn't know how to think all she could do is breathe as she wondered what had happened and what to do

Well one thing, as for sure she need to find InuYasha and warn him that Sesshomaru was around and looking for him

Kagome made her way through the frozen forest to Kaede's village still thinking about the warm kiss and the his topaz eyes

THE END …..

**R/R well I just might make this a Two shot I don't know**


	2. Ice

**Chapter 2: Ice**

Kagome walked through the cold forest the trees were bare and looked like skeletons

She ran through her entire day

'_Flashback' _

Kagome woke up in her room the sun streaming through and the alarm clock buzzing loudly

She sat up and looked around she always seemed to do this when she was at home

Probably because she could not believe, she was home, no matter how many times she returned she always felt like she was dreaming it

Sighing the pupil got up and wandered into the bathroom to get ready

_Today's schedule school, home, feudal era she said to herself _

As she walked up to the school towards her friends

When on cue Hojo appeared in front of her

"Hey Kagome how are you feeling" he asked smiling a impressively big smile at her

"Oh I'm good Hojo" she replied smiling back as she tried to get past him

"So I was thinking we could go to the movies tonight if you feel up to it," he said

Kagome looked at him and frowned "no I'm sorry but I have to do stuff at the shrine…sorry" she replied waving him off as she walked up to her friends

Wondering when she had gotten so good at lying to Hojo

Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri waved her over while giggling

"So Kagome how's your bad boy boyfriend," Yuka asked

"Uh he's good" Kagome replied nervously

"Yup that's good Ayumi is looking for a boyfriend," Eri said excitedly

"Oh that's good" Kagome replied not knowing what else to say

Somewhere she had stopped caring about the mindless gossip they did

She still cared about her friends but she just seemed to be so distant to them

She walked into the class room and took her seat she gazed out of the window

Wondering what the Inu gang was up to right now they snow falling made her smile she missed InuYasha and she couldn't wait to see him

The teacher kept on talking but Kagome couldn't hear her anymore she was wondering where InuYasha was and how he was a loud smack rang out through the classroom right in front of Kagome startling her out of her daydream Kagome turned her head and looked up to find a mildly peeved teacher staring back at her

"Kagome go to the principle's office now" he teacher said irritably

Kagome sighed and gathered up her stuff

Today was going to be another day full of drama she could tell

She walked down the empty white hallway slowly prolonging her visit to the office as best she could

Finally, she made it to the office and walked in taking a seat in the sitting area she waited for him to call her in

"Miss Higurashi" his deep voice said from the open door

Getting up she got up and walked in slowly he was very intimidating

She sat down in front of the deep brown desk his face was hidden behind papers

"Miss Higurashi the teacher says when you are in class you seem to do nothing but daydream and your last two tests you failed why is that?" he asked her from behind said papers

"I…I'm sorry I don't know what happened I'm sure I can do better Sir" she said looking down

"If it is about all your sicknesses then don't hesitate to ask to go to the nurse," he replied lowering the papers a little to examine her

"Oh no I feel fine I swear," she answered quickly damn her grand father for making up so many things

He nodded and raised the papers back up

"Well go back and try to pay attention this time I don't want to see you back in here," he said as he waved her off

Stunned Kagome walked back to her class she didn't really know what to do she knew already she'd end up daydreaming again

Why did she have to love the feudal era so much!

As she made her way to her classroom, she decided to stop into the bathroom

She stood there in front of the mirror looking at her for a long moment

Then deciding it was time to get to class, she left

School seemed to wind on endlessly until finally it ended

Wasting no time Kagome practically ran out only to be stopped by Hojo

"I was thinking Kagome since your working at the shrine maybe we could do something tomorrow" he asked looking at his shoes

"Oh I ….uh can't sorry" she exclaimed as she ran off to her house

When arriving to the house she threw her backpack away and grabbed her bright yellow one

"Kay mom I'm going to go to InuYasha now," she yelled to the kitchen

Her mom walked out

"No Kagome I need your help if you don't mind" her mom asked

"Uh ok what is it?" she asked all she wanted was too get back to the Inu gang

"I need you to go to the store for me" she replied smiling faintly

"Ok" Kagome nodded and took the list her mom had left on the table with the money

"I'll be back soon" she replied as she left the house

Hopping on her old bike, she made her way to the store

She got to the store finding it very crowded she made her way through it picking up all the things on the list as fast she could possibly do given the crowd until she was done and was at the cash register she plopped the stuff in front of the girl behind the register

Who was too busy filing her nails to see Kagome

"Ahem" Kagome said getting the girl's attention

"Oh is that all?" she asked plastering a sweetly sick fake smile on her face

"Yes that's it" Kagome replied as the girl began ringing the stuff up

Kagome felt like it was taking forever for her to do so

'_Ahhhhh I'm never going to get out of here'_ she mentally screamed

Finally, she was back on her way home loaded down with groceries because her basket was full and then she had some on her arms

Today just wasn't going her way and to top off that like a bad omen Hojo appeared beside her

"hey Kagome what are you doing" he asked her cheerfully

"what's it look like" she snapped quickly making her gasp and quickly apologize

"oh I'm sorry Hojo I'm just tired and I have to carry these groceries" she said

"oh I can help you" he said taking a bag from her arm and making her hand him the other one

"thank you so much" she said as he walked beside her and the two made her way to her home

"thanks for helping me Hojo I can carry them inside" she said taking them from him

"you sure you don't want to do something with me?" he asked her

"no I cant Hojo I'm sorry" she said looking away

"sometimes I think your avoiding me" he said then he turned away and walked off

Leaving Kagome standing on the steps feeling bad

She gave her mom her groceries and went to her room and packed some warmer clothes and plenty of ramen then made her way to the well

She jumped down it

When she landed and saw the dark grey sky all she could think was how she needed to make some steps in it so she didn't have to climb out

Finally collapsing on the outside of the well she found herself looking up at Lord Sesshomaru and her encounter with him had happened

'_end of flashback'_

Kagome entered Kaede's village only to find it empty no people outside or anywhere

They only thing in the forest was the ice that slicked everything

She looked around in confusion staring at the lack of life in the village

"what happened?" she asked herself she slowly and carefully made her way towards Kaede's hut only to find it empty

"Miko" she heard the familiar deep baritone from behind her

"where are they?" she asked turning to the demon Lord

"why do you think I asked you?" he replied coolly

"but I …" she didn't know what to say she was so confused

Sesshomaru stood there his Silver hair moving to the faint freezing breeze

His cold eyes gazing around

"they were here when I left a day ago" she whispered

Her eyes began to water as fear began taking over her

Those gods just loved to cause her problems

He felt her Miko pressure reaching out for comfort she wanted his half brother

"I am sorry Miko but it seems something happened to everyone" he replied staring at her as she cried looking around frantically

She ran to the tree InuYasha always sat in only to find it bare like the village

"please help me find them" she whispered to Sesshomaru

"Hn" was all he replied

"please I …… need them" she said looking at him her blue eyes pleading desperately to him

"fine I will help you but only because it is my duty to my family to find the pathetic half-breed" he replied

"thank you" she said quietly

Sesshomaru didn't rightly know what to do for there wasn't any scent in the area

**R/R… WELL IT SEEMS THIS WILL BE A FULL STORY ! SO WAIT FOR MORE CHAPTERS **


	3. There Is A Witch And A Demon

**Chapter 3: There Is A Witch And A Demon**

Kagome shivered as they walked out of the empty village

She held herself trying to get warmer but to no avail and everything didn't even seem to matter because all she wanted was InuYasha and her friends back

The large Taiyoukai in front of her stopped abruptly causing her to run into him

"What the hell are you doing?" she said rubbing her nose, which had connected firmly to his back

"Sshh Miko we are being followed" he said quietly and sternly

Grasping her tightly around the waist he yanked her up and jumped away

They watched as a small child wandered on to the frozen road where they had been only minuets before the girl could have been no older than five and she gazed around looking for the people she had seen Sesshomaru growled as he smelled her, the girl was dead

"We have to help her," Kagome whispered to him he only kept his eyes on the girl

"Miko that girl cannot be helped," he said lowly making sure the child didn't hear them

"Why not?" she said getting upset

He only grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth

"Because Miko that child is dead and something or someone is controlling her to get us"

He answered as he whispered it into her ear

She looked at the girl her eyes were blank

"Naraku?" she asked in a hushed voice

He didn't reply only moved her away as they headed away from the dangerous little girl

"What do you think happened to InuYasha?" she asked Sesshomaru once they were safe

"I do not know what happened," he answered as he kept on walking

"Well do you think they are alive?" she asked trying to keep up with his fast pace

"Hn" was she got

"Arg you are the most infuriating man in the world" she huffed

Over a course of three hours, they had managed to get to Sesshomaru's castle

Though Kagome had fought against seeing, as they needed to find her friends

Once at the castle Kagome calmed down

"we need to find them," she said to the quiet and still demon

"I know Miko now be quiet," he said as he looked over papers

"but we're just sitting here not doing anything" she said looking at him angrily

"on the contrary I am reading and you are being annoying" he replied

"hey" she growled

She turned her back to him causing him to eye her carefully

"I think we should find out were Naraku is and see if he has them" she repeated this for the seventh time

"actually the magic that brought that child back is similar to that of the former Miko" he replied

"you mean Kikyo?" she asked hesitantly

"if that is my half brother's old love then yes," he replied

She gasped causing the demon to look up at her

"that's so sad that poor little girl," she said quietly

He found her remorse and sadness irritating

"let it go Miko..." he growled

"I'm sorry but I'm not heartless like you "she spat

"you mistake me Miko I have a heart I just do not let things I cannot change get to me" he replied ignoring her glare

"let's face this Sesshomaru you don't care really what happens to InuYasha and my friends you're merely helping because the thought someone else killed InuYasha pisses you off," she said venomously her eyes narrowing

He looked at her and turned smoothly walking out the door

"come Miko I believe I have found what I needed to," he said as he disappeared

She got up and hurried off after him

God she hated him she just couldn't stand his attitude what was up with this family were they all mental and did they all have some personality problems she wondered as she followed him out the castle

They made their way to a place just beyond his land slightly to the east

He watched as the snow and ice magically disappeared into sun and warmth

Kagome looked at the world of golden light and sparkling dew covered emerald of the tall grass

"where are we?" she asked in wonder

This place was so beautiful and in a way the frozen winter was beautiful this place made her feel like she was in a fairy tale

"we are in the lands of the dead" he replied

"What no this place is far too beautiful to be a place of the dead," she said looking around

"Do not be deceived Miko things here are not as they seem" he said as they continued walking

They came to a shrine where crystal blue water flowed near

They climbed the steps quickly and walked into it

At first look, the shrine looked perfect but as they got in the reality came out

The red paint on the wood was flaking and falling off in the old age of it

The shrine house was falling into disarray into shambles but just as Kagome was sure no one could be here, a small little figure appeared

"Lord Sesshomaru a pleasure to see you once again" a raspy voice said

As they came upon an old wrinkled woman, her eyes were black and lifeless

Her fingers gnarled twisted and wrinkled she reached out to Kagome

"And you brought us dinner" the woman said gruffly

"She is not food witch you need to tell me some things," he growled

"what is that?" she asked turning her black gaze to Sesshomaru again

"there is a village missing and one of its members appeared only to be dead yet walking around ….do you know about this?" he asked watching her expectantly

"now Lord Sesshomaru why would I know anything" she chided her thin eyebrows raising and disappearing in the wrinkles

"I know you do now do not test me witch I haven't the time nor the patience " he said his dangerously low voice causing the old woman to back up a bit

"fine I have seen those villagers well most of them …they are here …but the rest are with that walking priestess ….she saved them from Yuraki" she said eyeing Kagome again something in her black depths sparked and Kagome saw hunger in those dead eyes

"where is Yuraki?" Sesshomaru asked he was getting annoyed

"I do not know my lord she was released by a powerful Hanyou a couple days ago…if you want the villagers that are alive find that dead priestess" the old woman turned and began hobbling back into the shrine

"Kikyo has InuYasha?" Kagome asked as they headed back out

"it would seem so unless he died" Sesshomaru answered

The once gorgeous land was now black and dead the green trees as twisted and gnarled as the old witch that lived in the shrine

"who is Yuraki?" she asked

"Miko if I answer this will you stop asking me things so we may find your friends and my half-breed brother?" he asked as he stopped and turned to her

"ok yes" she said looking at him

"Yuraki and Kaihashi are sisters old timeless witches that sold their souls to live forever

They are evil and feed off of human souls Kaihashi was given the task of helping certain souls across to the afterlife when she spared a young girl

But her sister being the most evil being the gods sealed her up and it would seem that Naraku unleashed her and she killed most of the village but the few that weren't killed were saved by Kikyo" he replied with that he turned and began walking again

"oh ok" she said trying to hold in all the questions she still had

He sighed at the peace and quiet he had as she thought over all she had learned and tried to keep up her bargain with the Taiyoukai

They made their way to where Kagome thought Kikyo would be

**Well I leave it there sorry for the cliff hanger but eh it'll keep ya thinking and on your toes**

**Ok go review right now Lord Sesshomaru commands you**

**well he would if he could then you'd do it cuz he's a big scary bad ass**

**please R/R**


	4. What Do You Think About?

**A/N:**_ Ha! I always listen to music when I write and I'm listen to some really old rap … go figure but its just so funny to think about Sesshomaru dancing to Goodies by Ciara_

_So sorry this took so long but I've been off doing the family thing and getting a mean virus which thoroughly kicked my butt so here is your story _

******Chapter 4: What Do You Think About?**

To say that Sesshomaru was pissed would have been an understatement

To say that he wanted to gut someone, anyone and probably would to the first person he saw other than the young girl walking behind was again a another understatement

He cracked his knuckles and flexed his claws

Oh yes the first thing to cross his path would most definitely be gutted

They had been looking for the dead Miko for three days now with no signs of her or his filthy half-breed brother

To top that he had been walking for about six days with this young Miko who wouldn't shut her mouth for anything

He was quite sure that in the face of danger or death she could most likely talk her enemies to death

"Uh Sesshomaru?" her small voice said from behind him

He only growled right now he did not have the patience for her

"Miko if you value your life I'd suggest you keep your mouth firmly closed"

He growled out as he kept walking

"But…" she went to say but he turned slightly and glared at her his amber eyes flashing crimson

She clamped her mouth shut and looked at her feet

They rounded a sharp curve next to a river where a cave peaked out slightly in the base of a small mountain

He smelled it blood and the dead Miko he sniffed thoroughly and held back a sigh

"Miko the Hanyou is here," he said lightly as they made their way to the cave entrance

"Oh please tell me you're not kidding," she said as she hurried ahead of him

"InuYasha?" she called out

"Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?" she added

"Kagome?" Sango called from further in the cave

The two walked into the cave the darkness started to become lit as the orange glow of the fire came into view and their they were half of the village and Kikyo all sitting there a small barrier around them

InuYasha sat up and smiled ignoring his injuries "Kagome I was so worried about you" Sango said pulling her into a hug

Kikyo eyed the two

"How did you find us?" she asked

"Pure luck Sesshomaru was walking in circles for a while," Kagome said smiling at her friends

"I was not walking in circles Miko you are mistaken" he growled the anger from earlier coming back full force again

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked looking his brother up and down

"Rin said she saw you being killed so I wanted to see what she was talking about I came across the empty village and then the Miko and then she asked me to help… it is my duty to the family to find you" he growled

"Do you know who attacked us?" Kikyo asked Sesshomaru

"Yes Miko I do" he answered

"We went to the land of the dead" Kagome sprout out

"You took Kagome to the land of the dead what the hell were you thinkin" InuYasha yelled

"I was trying to find you we were being tracked by a dead child from the village so I went to Kaihashi and she said Naraku released her sister Yuraki," Sesshomaru answered

Kikyo looked up and eyed Sesshomaru

"Are you sure it was Yuraki? Urasue said those were her cousins," Kikyo asked

Kikyo sat down her mind filtering through all the old witch had said before InuYasha had killed her

"I don't know who those people are and I don't give a rat's ass all I know is I'm goin kill Naraku" InuYasha spat

"you should know to be more careful Half-breed" Sesshomaru said shaking his head

"really InuYasha your injured settle down and rest" Kagome said as she patted his arm

"Feh I'm fine" he said sitting back down

"I have heard of those witches" Miroku said Sango nodded

"hey where's Shippo?" Kagome said looking around

"he sleeping over there under InuYasha's robe" Sango replied

Sesshomaru watched as the Miko walked over to the small lump and picked it up reveal the small Kit

"momma?" Shippo asked opening his eyes sleepily

"yeah Shippo its Momma" she replied nuzzling the small kit and hugging him

Sesshomaru found this odd that a Miko would be so involved with a demon

He looked over to the dead Miko she was so into her thoughts she didn't see or hear anyone

**TWO DAYS LATER…**

Sesshomaru wasn't happy with the circumstances no he wasn't in the least bit anything other than angry

He was stuck with the Inu gang they wanted to find the witch who had killed most of the village and destroy her and seeing as his fang could bring people back to life

He was recruited to help in case anything happened to anyone

They also still had the dead Miko with them as well and he couldn't help but notice the tension between the two Mikos and his brother

Kagome turned her attention on the fox kit who kept on bounding around and sometimes stopping in front of Sesshomaru to ask stupid questions

"Shippo stop bugging Sesshomaru I don't want you to get hurt" she said her motherly voice coming out

"yes momma" the kit said looking down at his feet and walking back to her

Some of the last times he had visited his half brother everyone including the kit had called her Kagome he wondered when the kit decided to call her mother

Kagome eyed Sesshomaru he seemed to be in thought but she knew even if he was that didn't mean he was still as dangerous as always

His cold amber eyes landed on her and for a brief moment she felt heat race through her body

It was odd ever since he kissed her she had the overwhelming urge and heat inside her

Something Inuyasha never gave her

She kept her pace along Sango with her adopted son following closely

She couldn't help but notice how Kikyo an Inuyasha were walking together

So many years she had spent here coming here to help find shards and kill Naraku and somewhere she had lost her love for Inuyasha well that wasn't right she loved him but she had this feeling when it came down to it he'd go with Kikyo and leave her broken hearted

She kept on thinking miserable thoughts only to trip on a root

She gasped when she didn't feel the familiar sting of falling instead a warm arm was around her

She blushed when she looked down to see the clawed white silk covered hand of Sesshomaru

"Honestly Miko do try not to injure yourself before we find the enemy" he said quietly

Making her scoff

"well excuse me mister demon but I didn't ask you to save me now did I?" she said turning fully to face him once his grip was gone

He looked down at her same expressionless face same bored eyes

"next time I wont" he replied as he walked around her and proceeded to keep the others going as well

"well that low down arrogant thinks he's god stupid dog" she grumbled as she caught up to the gang

She stared evilly at his back for the rest of the way

**OK GUYS I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND KINDA A HANGER BUT DEAL OK I PROMISE MORE LATER **

**OK **

**R/R **


End file.
